Unknown Creatures
by Shino's-Beginning
Summary: 16 year old Tearsa is going through unusual changes.. it all started when her mother read her a story when she was 9; it was called 'Unknown Creatures' and it was based off their family history. The last page of the book was taken by the Raptora when he failed to take her, now she must journey to find the last page of the book and defeat the Raptora before its too late..
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! my first story! please leave me a review or a comment on how I did. It would be greatly appreciated! Thanks, hope you enjoy.

Prologue

I can hear them… _"Tear..sa…"_the voices… they won't stop_"Tear..sa..."_they're echoing in my head, sheathing my thoughts into pure terror. "Tearsa? TEARSA!? Where are you?!" I can't move. "Tearsa! I'm scared!" I can't speak "TEARSA!" I can only listen, and hear them suffer. "TEARSA! HELP ME!"

Chapter 1

"Are you scared yet?" says my older brother Dustin as he spiders up my arm with his hand, "No…keep going." I say as I slightly pull away from him and adjust the blanket on my shoulders. "Okay.. The Raptora grabs her, and lifts her up at least 100 feet in the air gently plucking her arms and legs off one, by one, riipp, Riipp, RIIPP!" he gives me an evil smile and gently tugs at my arms and legs as if they were about to get ripped off. I catch myself jumping each time he touched me. "B-but why is the Raptora k-killing her?" I say trying to control my body from quivering, "Well, do you remember the girls name in the story so far?" I examined the ceiling as I went into deep thought, "Um, is it…Theresa?" I said trying to act like I wasn't scared. "Correct, but do you know why her name is so close to yours?" He questioned with a smirk. "N-no." I stammered. Dustins face became very stern. "Because I'm warning you, that the Raptora will come to get… YOU!" He yelled while widening his eyes. I quickly ducked under my tattered blanket, shutting my eyes and shaking like a leaf. "Th-that's not true!" I said taking a small peek out a ripped hole. He caught sight of my eye and leaned in close. "Oh really? Well don't come cryin' to me when you get older..." He gently stepped off the bed and exited the room.** '**_**when I get older?' **_I thought._**'What about when I get older?**__**What will happen to me in my future?'**_as I lay resting lifeless under my blanket, A motherly shout came from the floor below. "Tearsa! Time for bed!" I sat up straight and stretched out of my original position. I leaped off my bed and landed on the carpet with a thud. I felt relieved nothing had snatched my leg and pulled me under my bed. I ran down the wooden stairs and slid down the polished floor of the hall with my socks. Once I urched to a stop I launched myself into the living room where my parents lay lazily on the couch. I skipped over to the seat and without hesitation I pounced onto my fathers chest. He groaned loudly and my mother laughed softly, "Tearsa Inconnu Misterie, I thought I told you to go to bed." Said my mother as she lightly stoked my copper brown hair back. "I know... but I had to say goodnight, and give you a hug." I buried my head between her neck and her shoulder and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. She looked down at me and spoke almost in a whisper. "Your almost 10 Tearsa, you should be moving past this..." I sat up straight "I know, but Dustin told me a scary story, and I came down to see if the Raptora hadn't already... taken you." I said picking at the loose strings on the sofa "A Raptora? haha, what a funny name... but sweetheart, you shouldn't worry about silly things like that. were here to protect you. surely nothing bad will come to us." Suddenly I felt uneasy,** '**_**Why does she sound so nervous?'**_ I met her hazel eyes again and nodded. "Okay, your right. I'm sorry. I guess fifteen year old boys just kinda..._ 'get you'_." She smiled and began to laugh. My father smiled at me and rubbed my shoulder with his palm. " well kiddo, time for you to skidaddle! you should've been asleep by now." He said lifting me off his chest and placing me on the floor. I giggled. "Okay. 'night mom, 'night dad." I jumped to my feet and scuffed to the stair case. I glanced back towards my parents and gave them one last smile, and lifted my foot to make the first step. the air became heavy. and a raspy voice echoed throughout my brain; _"Tear..sa.." _Trying to hide my struggle, I hurried up the stairs. _**'why does it feel like somethings watching me? ...They're in my head! Stop.. y-your scaring me!'**_ _"Tear..sa..." _Visions from later that night ran through my head making me even more terrified, '_The Raptora will come to get…YOU!'... 'Nothing bad will come to us'... 'Don't come cryin' to me when you get older.'_ I held my head and started breathing faster. _**'it hurts..whats happening inside my head!?'**_My flash-backs finally ended, and I found myself at the door of my brothers room. I hesitated for a second, but forced myself to knock. I waited. no one answered. I knocked again, and still no answer. _**'What could he be doing in there? Oh no.. what if the voices got him too?!' **_I quickly shoved the door open. "DUSTIN!" He sat on his bed with his nose inside a book. "what do you want dork I was busy catching up on my comics." I ran in and gave him a huge hug "I'm so glad you're okay!" I could feel his hands forcing me off his shoulders "Get off of me!" I stepped back with a pouted face. "…what? Stop looking at me like that!" I twirled around and sat down on his bed. "Dustin...Something very strange has been happening.." He gave me a confused look as I finished my sentence and eventually rolled his eyes. "You know I just made that stupid story up right? anyways, what do you want?" I sat up straight "...I want to know how it ends." Dustin gently rose from his bed and walked to his book shelf where he kept all of his books. he set a crease in the book he was currently reading and slid it in between two fat books, then looked back at me "You'll have to find that out yourself, you will soon know that you are not an ordinary 9-year-old, you are… how do I say it? Special. Like mom, dad, and me." I also lifted from the bed and walked to him cautiously, "How are we special? In what kind of way?" I said feeling shivers going up and down my spine "We are, what people used to call us, Unknown Creatures."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

_'__T__earsa…__'_ I suddenly snapped back to reality seeing my mom, dad, and brother surrounding me. I sat up. "What happened?" I moaned while rubbing the back of my head. Dustin chuckled at me while slouching over his computer chair, "You fainted" He stood up ans crossed the room to carry me to his bed. My face sunk into his cool white pillow and a strong smell of cologne met my senses making my face cringe. "Ug, what is that awful smell? I can't bare it!" My mom and dad looked at one another, "She's already progressing..." My mothers face saddened "John... I think it's time…" My father nodded and sat down on the bed next to me. Dustin paced back and forth and suddenly turned to speak to me. "I didn't even put much on!" I glared at him, and pinched my nose. "Not much huh? I feel like I'm dying!" I slid out from the bed and skidded out of the room. I opened the nearest window and gasped for fresh air. My parents appeared behind me and took my hand. "I want to tell you a story." said my mother leading me into my room. "Isn't it a little late?" I said confused and tired. she picked up her wrist to examine her watch. The clock read 10:56. Her arm dropped back to her side and she smiled at me. "It's never too late to tell you the story were telling you now" she shooed me to my bed and pulled out a wooden box high up in my closet. below her chin she revealed a necklace with a key hanging from the chain. She shoved it into a slot on the box where it fit rather snugly. 'Click' the top bounced a quarter way open and Mother pulled out a book. It was very worn, and you could tell this book had been in this world for many years. yet, it was clean. She turned the cover for my emerald eyes to catch. It read; "Unknown Creatures" She paced herself over to my bed and snuggled closely to me. "Are you sure this book is okay for a 10 year old to read...?" My father and brother where now both in the room, and they were ready to listen intently. My mother giggled a bit and opened the cover to begin. "...Unknown Creatures began with a monster, otherwise known as, the Raptora." I instantly turned my attention to Dustin, who had told me about this monster earlier that night, "He will only hunt at night, and will only hunt the Unknown Creatures." My face drooped. _'He will? What does this have to do with _me?'My mom took a breath and started once more."It is said that there will be one very special Unknown Creature that he will come after, one who's sense of smell is stronger than ours, one who's eye sight is stronger than ours, and ones feet that are faster than ours. This will give him more power than anyone could ever imagine." '_Is this...True?!'_My thoughts screamed as I stared blankly at the floor. "He is an immense predator, and will kill anyone who gets in his way. His body is as hard as rock, and will hypnotize you with his dark red eyes if he catches you off guard." As my mother turned the page a horrifying monster appeared making me tense. _'This is the...' _I thought_. _ "This Legendary Unknown Creature must destroy the Raptora, Before..." My mother stopped reading. "Before what mommy? Where's the next page? What happens next?" I said slipping the book out of my mothers grip and looking at the back cover, only to see what remained of a closely torn piece of paper. A tear escaped my mothers eye and landed on my shoulder. She draped herself over me like a towel. "The Raptora! He tried to take you... but I wouldn't let him!" She sobbed, " Your Grandmother read me this book when I was your age, and she had given it to me right before she passed... She said to never let it out of my sight. Then... Tearsa, you were born. And everything changed." the air shifted making it harder to breathe. "The Raptora came for you! But your father, brother and I fought him off. The monster didn't know what to do! We thought we had done it. But then... he took the end of the story instead. My mother had neglected to read me the end, she couldn't stand to think it... if I were to be the Legendary Unknown Creature. But no, I grew up. I had a strange secret, and that was all. But then I had you. You, Tearsa. You're different... Your it." She lifted her weight from my shoulder and softly sat up. I looked at her with a confused face, "So, you're saying th-that I'm the Strongest Unknown Creature known to history? But.. I can't be! I haven't 'changed' or anything!" she stroked my olive skin with the back of her hand. "I know sweetheart... you will be completed on your 16th birthday..." Another tear fell across her cheek, but was immediately cut off by her finger. "Mommy, don't cry, everything will be fine..." I said holding her face in my palms. she gently smiled and forced another sentence out her pink lips. "I love you very much Tearsa. With all my heart." She took my hands and kissed me on the forehead and pulled the blankets over my shoulders. I glanced up at her and the room went dark. "I love you too..." I said as the string of light from my doorway slowly disappeared along with her long dark shadow.


End file.
